RockClan/History
RockClan * Roleplay * Join Requests * RockClan Members History :RockClan was originally formed as a large cat clowder, led by the siblings Slick and Sauron. They covered a large range of territory, and it quickly became clear that it was too difficult to have to travel and check the borders each day, so the siblings decided to make separate camps for the group. The groups were closely entwined for seasons. Sauron became greedy for power, and some say the siblings held dark magic in the tips of their paws. He supposedly used this magic to mess with his brother's group. Slick caught on and the groups began warring with each other. The siblings fought to the death, and it is said in that battle, before they died, each sibling had cast a curse of bad luck on one another's groups. The two groups officially separated into two Clans - RockClan and ShadeClan. The two Clans often fought, fueled but hatred of each other. : Crowstar had his own daughter Wolfclaw as deputy, and she soon later became Wolfstar, at a very young age. Her deputy was an older warrior named Redclaw. Redclaw was slain in a battle with ShadeClan, and Wolfstar made a young warrior named Creekfrost her deputy. Talonfang rebels and brings in rogues and fights with RockClan. She leaves and creates her own Clan, HiddenClan. : Creekfrost's time was short, being killed by the mad warrior Talonfang. After many moons without a deputy, Wolfstar at last chose Stormriver as her deputy. Soon after, Wolfstar is killed by Fireblaze of ShadeClan. Stormstar is then leader, taking his time to pick a deputy. : RockClan and CaveClan fight over the tunnels beneath their territores and Stormstar is given the death blow by Firepoppy. He dies. A secret only he knew was that he never received his lives, as StarClan did not see him as the Clans rightful leader. Right before death, Stormstar chose his sister, Waterdrop as his deputy. He passes away a moment later. Waterstar is now the Clans leader, naming Silverrain as her deputy. : Sickness strikes RockClan, and Waterstar forces the healthy warriors to leave. Silverrain disappears a little while after, and Waterstar names Runningstrike her deputy. Over the next few moons, Waterstar grows depressed and can no longer lead the Clan anymore. She steps down and names Runningstrike RockClan's leader. : He names Slatestream his deputy. Runningstar is shown not to be the best leader, forgetting his Clans members, and not saying the right words in ceremonies. Creekfrost, who was given another chance to live, voices his fears about Runningstar leading the Clan. Runningstar is not happy, but soon does step down. : Slatestream is then made RockClan's leader, naming Creekfrost his deputy. After a battle with CaveClan, Slatestar is killed by Firepoppy and Creekstar becomes the next leader, with Orchidbloom as his deputy. RockClan and CaveClan have clashes over ShadeClan's old territory. 'High Ranks' :In Order 'Leaders' *Sauron *Sleetstar *Moorstar *Goldenstar *Redstar *Molestar *Featherstar *Crowstar *Wolfstar *Stormstar *Waterstar *Runningstar *Slatestar *Creekstar * Deputies *Wingshadow (deputy of Sleetstar) *Hawktooth (deputy of Sleetstar) *Moorrunner](deputy of Sleetstar) *Falconnose (deputy of Moorstar) *Goldenfoot (deputy of Moorstar) *Brightwhisker (deputy of Redstar) *Moleleap (deputy of Redstar) *Featherbreeze (deputy of Molestar) *Gorsestem (deputy of Featherstar) *Emberstorm (deputy of Featherstar) *Crowclaw (deputy of Featherstar) *Wolfclaw (deputy of Crowstar) *Redclaw (deputy of Wolfstar) *Creekfrost (deputy of Wolfstar) *Stormriver (deputy of Wolfstar) *Waterdrop (deputy of Stormstar) *Silverrain (deputy of Waterstar) *Runningstrike (deputy of Waterstar) *Peregrineheart (deputy of Runningstar) *Slatestream (deputy of Runningstar) *Creekfrost (deputy of Slatestar) *Orchidbloom (deputy of Creekstar) * Medicine cats *Kinkwhisker *Sniffmouse *Rooknose **[[Songwillow] *Dewbramble *Vinefur *Risingsun 'Trivia' *RockClan is sometimes called the 'cursed clan' terrible things usually come their way. Category:Browse Category:RockClan Category:Wiki Stuff